Find a Way
by clockkeeper23
Summary: actually too the 2nd book inkspell! meggie and farid must get dustfingerback, while avoiding mo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

**If you listen to Beautiful disaster by Kelly Clarkson, it adds! (Bold is authors notes)**

Find a way

CHAPTER ONE

They had departed at sunrise for the poor city that the black prince had told them about. Farid and Meggie were sitting in a small clearing off the side of where the others wee camping; far enough away that no one would hear them talking. It was the dead of night, almost midnight.

"Are you alright?" Meggie asked.

"What do you think? Dust… Dustfinger is dead; he killed himself… for me. Roxane won't even tell me where she is going to … Bury… Him. It sucks."

"I, I'm sorry Farid."

"Don't be Meggie; it's not your fault. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me. Get it out of your head."

"I'm not. I liked Dustfinger too. I'm here for you. You know that! We WILL find a way to get him back. I promise it."

"Thanks Meggie. What are we going to NOW though? Any ideas?"

"No idea. You?"

"How about this?" Farid asked. And with that he kissed meggie.

"Perfect."

They rolled around kissing and whispering quietly to each other for a while. All of a sudden, Farid turned stock still, a statue.

"What's wrong Farid?" meggie asked.

"Shh! I heard a twig snap. Someone is coming." He pulled out of the embrace so he was no longer touching meggie, and Meggie suddenly felt cold without Farid holding her. She shivered.

Mo stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing. "What are you two doing here?" he said harshly. "Why are you out with my daughter in the dead of night? What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry sir. We were just talking though. Nothing else. Promise"

'_Oh sure'_ thought Meggie. _'With our lips we were talking. Great, lying to my father, you better pray he doesn't find out that you are lying!'_

"Meggie?"

"yes mo?"

"Meggie!"

"sorry mo!"

" get back to bed both of you! Right now! And no more sneaking out at night! Understand?"

"yes!" two voices responded.

" good, now walk, before I get too mad!"

"Farid! You little lyre!" Meggie whispered when they were far enough ahead of her father.

Farid just flashed her a smile. humph! Meggie pretended to be mad and ran off back to camp.

**Ok, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. If it sucks, tell me though. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After eating some quick breakfast, everyone started going again. Meggie hadn't talked to Farid to day yet. He was walking alone up ahead of her. She thought that he might want some time alone, so she left him be. Her mother was talking to her mo, and the black princes bear was far ahead of them with Dustfinger in a cart. They would split up soon, them going to the poor town, the prince going to ombra.

Her mother started to stop but mo just kept going. Soon, she was behind with Meggie.

"mo told me about your moon lit **( shoot, what's the word! Uhh I guess walk will work) **talk." Resa told Meggie once they were together on the road.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

She laughed. "Meggie! I have had some of my own when I was your age! Its fine. Your dad just gets cranky. He is only trying to protect you. Really."

"you did! Cool. Farid wouldn't hurt me though. There is nothing to worry about."

" I know, it's just this is all new to mo. He isn't experienced in this type of thing. I was talking to him, and its fine now, just listen to what he has to say."

' will, but he doesn't like Farid very much. He doesn't want him to be with me."

" sure he does. Well… ok, maybe not, but if you two show him how it is, maybe h will lay off."

" Ok. I am going over to Farid now. Later"

Meggie walked away from her mother and up to Farid. She didn't say hi or anything. Just walked next to him for a bit.

After a bit of walking in silence, Meggie decided she might as well start talking. "are you ok?"

"sure. Its just.. i… oh never mind."

"no, what is it? Tell me."

"its just that… oh nothing." Meggie shot him a nasty glance so he continued. " I don't want you to have to be hurt getting du… Him back. You shouldn't have to do this. I have been there. No one should have tp go to that awful place. No one. Especially not YOU." He turned to look at Meggie and smiled at her. He was going to kiss her or something, but thought twice about it and decided not to; for mo was still behind them. So he just smiled again and vowed to do it later.

" why shouldn't I have to do this? I am doing this for you! I said that," Meggie was seriously starting to get annoyed.

"No Meggie I just don't want you to get hurt."

" how is that any worse than you? Is it because im a girl? Do you think I can't do this? Cause that's wrong!"

"NO! of course not. Its.. its just that I couldn't live with you getting hurt. I would rather me."

" well how do you think I feel?"

" Meggie!"

"your being biased. I never thought you would, but you are right now."

"no Meggie I am not! Its just I couldn't live with you getting hurt!"

"and who said I WOULD get hurt? You ARE being biased. Goodbye." And with that Meggie left.

'_why do I screw everything up?', _thought Farid. '_I screwed it up with Dustfinger, so that then made me an enemy out of Roxane, now I just screwed it up with Meggie. I can't do anything right. Stupid. Now she hates me, and will probably go tell mo and then he will forbid me to talk to her, go near her, etc. etc.'_

**sorry about not updating sooner, I have been really busy this week. Will update faster next time (unless I give up on this story cuz I hate it to much) review review review! Thanks.**


End file.
